Project management within various types of organizations and institutions has become, in recent decades, a large and vital component of these organizations and institutions. With the advent of cost-effective, networked computing and software applications, a variety of different applications and computing tools for facilitating project management have been developed. These tools and applications may facilitate creation of electronic documents that describe projects, tracking of project progress, project expenditures, project staffing, and other components of projects. While these tools provide great utility and functionality to project managers and others concerned with project management, project managers and various other personnel and managers involved, at various levels, with projects and project-management applications and computational tools continue to seek new and improved project-management tools and applications that provide new and useful functionality, increased efficiency, and other advantages.